


Pieces of a Puzzle : a Catloversshipping drabble collection

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chapter 5 is with whumptober 2020 prompts, Chapters 6 & 7 too, Drabble Collection, M/M, Some Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: A compilation of drabbles about Nanu and Giovanni, their relationship, their past.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Drabbles 1 - 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> These are drabbles I've made for the wonderful Istadris. I really like these two old men, and she loves them too, so have some drabbles !

**1\. Silence**

It had been months, almost a year already, without any news, without anything. A radio silence that didn't look too good . Although he had learned of Team Rocket's apparent walloping and disintegration after the shut down of their base of Celadon City, and the missed stunt on Silph Co. Head Office, Nanu was mad at this beast of Giovanni to not giving any sign of life. He couldn't imagine a man so proud and full of panache like him choosing any other path than reconquering his lost power. So Nanu waited, scrutinizing the slightest hint of a rebirth of Team Rocket.

**2\. Anger**

" _Who gave you that black eye?_ "

Nanu shrugged. He raised his eyes at the one who dominated him of his imposing stature and met only a hard, icy, steel gray look. Giovanni seemed quite furious: against Nanu who get beaten up like a rookie by some random oaf, and against that guy he hoped had made his prayers, as he was going to cast his feet into the cement before throwing him into the Olivine's bay. Because no one has the right to touch Team Rocket Boss favourite toy.

**3\. Attraction**

You could easily get caught up by Giovanni's magnetism: he was tall, good-looking, with a velvety voice and a charisma almost as big as his ego. He found it normal to grow attached to him, to want to follow his footsteps, to be desired. But what could the latter find in this old skinny and grumpy tomcat that was Nanu? Deep down, Giovanni would respond : glowing eyes, a sharp and vicious spirit and a kind of thrill, a feeling of absolute insecurity when he was nearby.

**4\. Jealousy**

He felt a furious heat rising in his ears and his jaws clenched in rage as he watched through his binoculars what was happening in a luxurious suite of a hotel in Saffron City. Nanu had been assigned to monitor the local mafia leader, who had become his favorite target for some time. But he had bitterly regretted having accepted this mission order if it was to witness ardent shags between the latter and this handsome soldier, the new leader of the Vermilion Gym.

**5\. Separation**

The ocean was gray and restless, the driving rain soaked the pier's concrete. This cold and sad, washed out atmosphere filled Nanu with a bittersweet feeling, a sense of tenderness like he had rarely experienced, and an emotion quickly showered by the icy, painful abyss of separation. The more he stared at the bay of Maile, the more he felt like returning to Driftveil City, when both of them laid themselves bare and had finally accepted their feelings after decades, but making their needed distance infinitely more cruel.

**6\. Temperature**

Nanu didn't like the cold, harsh climates were bad for his joints and he didn't like having to wear multiple layers of clothes to feel warm. His native archipelago offered him quite perpetual warmth, and the old cop was grateful for the Alolan climate. The nights he considered "cool" in Ula'Ula were hot and heavy for Giovanni, who was native of a less tropical area and had difficulty withstanding the damp heat, even without any clothing. He would never have imagined that he could feel gratitude for a partner who would stick his frozen feet against his legs.

**7\. Secret**

He was naked. And the other was completely clothed in front of him. He felt vulnerable, helpless, with no armor to display except his frail build. And yet, from the way Giovanni looked at him, it was like if he was undressing him again, as if he was removing his skin, flesh and laying his soul bare, and Nanu hated it. And Giovanni was delighted by Nanu's dirty look. A naked man has no secrets to hide, and under Giovanni's leather gloved fingers, the old cop would soon reveal all his secrets.

**8\. Inheritance**

All his life, Giovanni was educated to take over from his mother. Even if he had proved to be a more than talented trainer, his path had been set for him. He learned political science and economics, languages and management methods, all the tricks of the underground business, the knowledge of his men and how to get out of delicate situations with clean hands. He took a certain liking to this. To the point of ousting his mother, when the time came.

Giovanni followed with a glance the frail silhouette, spattered with blood, silently coming out of Madame's apartments.

**9\. Future**

People quickly forget. This world is going forward as fast as a Ninjask, and in a few years, all will have forgotten the events of bygone days, wars, gangs, all that. Team Rocket will only be a vague memory and him, its leader, will only be an anonymous person that the world will have forgotten. Only then, he could find rest, finally would get back to his son and try to make up with him. He could take with him the grumpy old man who had made his soul quiver, and they would leave to live in Unova, or Kalos, or anywhere, to give some time off to their old bodies.

**10\. Emptiness**

His worst nightmare was coming true. He was alone. He had lost his prestige, his fortune and even his family. He was on the run after the shut down of his organization, without possibilities of contacting anyone, a price has been put on his head. He felt empty, lost. He had nothing left and the world no longer seemed to need him. Even his own son had distrusted him. Giovanni contemplated for a long time the waterfall which crashed below in a deafening roar. But in the corner of his mind, he heard a sly snicker : he was wrong, someone was still waiting for him.


	2. Drabbles 11 - 20

**11\. Kitten**

When his grunts brought him a letter from the Ula'Ula police station, Giovanni's heart missed a heartbeat. Had Nanu gone mad to send him directly a letter, regardless of all the secrecy surrounding their relationship ??? He opened carefully the letter and realized that it was an official claim for child support, as his Persian mated with Nanu's and followed a litter full of kitten. Giovanni let out a long, exasperated sigh and casted a cursed glance at his cat, who seemed proud of his exploits.

**12\. Sky**

It was the dead of the night and Nanu was no longer sleeping. Over the years, he wasn't able anymore to sleep for long periods of time and was ineluctably awake in the middle of the night. His cats had deserted his house to hunt in the moonlight and he was alone watching the starry sky in the silence of the night.

Across the ocean, the sun was setting, and Giovanni found himself watching the sky glowing like embers, reminding him of the color of his nemesis' eyes.

**13\. Lie**

They were both excellent liars, their lives being based on secrecy and lies. But to each other, they were just pathetic, trying to persuade themselves that they absolutely didn't care for each other, that they could live perfectly without the excitement of their confrontations, that the latter has absolutely not become their reason for existing and continuing despite the changes in this world. They would rather die than admit the bottom of their thoughts, them who could see through each other, however.

**14\. Missing**

Hunting Giovanni was part of his job, he could devote his daily life to it, combining business with pleasure but since he had left Interpol, his days seemed empty. Despite Kahuna's duties and the adorable little girl who affectionately called him her "Uncle", Nanu's life had lost most of his zest.

But a sly smile quickly reappeared on the lips of the old cop, when he heard that Giovanni and his minions were interested in the sacred altars on his island, which were portals to other dimensions...

**15\. Regret**

There was a regret that both shared, a regret that has grown over the years: the labels that were stuck to their skin, which assigned them an immutable role, set against each other. One came from rough areas and was the head of the mafia, the second was an international police's officer. Their only excuse for meeting again was their incessant and delicate game of cop and robber in which they almost tried more to preserve their favorite toy there than their own moral and bodily integrity. Over the years, they regretted in veiled terms that they couldn't aspire to a semblance of normality ...

**16\. Massage**

Sometimes, when they allowed themselves more tender moments, Giovanni liked to offer to massage him. He enjoyed the contact of Giovanni's big warm hands on the skin of his back, even if most of the time, Giovanni used the massage's pretext to inflict some very vicious pain in payment for their last confrontation, as when the latter thrust his thumbs into his rhomboids, or when he felt the sweet sensation of Giovanni astride him for a moment just before making him yelping in pain by feeling fingers hammered violently on each side of his lumbar vertebrae...

**17\. Cigarette**

The cop pulled a cigarette from a crumpled packet from his jacket's pocket and offered one to the man sitting in a chair in front of him, who accepted it. Smoke on the mouth, the two men came closer until the ends of their drug touched. Nanu took out his lighter and lit the two cigarettes simultaneously. Their two faces were so close, almost forehead against forehead, their eyes met with intensity then both, with a sly little grin, exhaled their first puff on the face of the other, like a too well-established game.

**18\. Schemes**

He started when he heard Nanu's voice right behind him. This distrust he might have of this guy was marked for life in his flesh, as he was his best friend _and_ worst enemy. He never knew in advance what dance the old cop wanted to dance with him, what trap he could have set for him without knowing it. It was part of their game : constantly trying to exceed the other's expectations, being smarter than the latter, thwarting his schemes, and finally making the loser pay through atrocious and delicious abuses.

**19\. Cooking**

Even though they looked alike in many ways, there was one point where they had trouble being in agreement : cooking. One loved ready-prepared dishes, whereas the other liked when he had some free time to don an apron. The first was fond of raw fish, and the other of flame-grilled meat. Even the cooking of any ordinary pasta had become a thorny subject.

" _Your noodles are not cooked!"_

 _"They are al dente, you island moron ! A soft noodle does not make any sense! And it's not appetizing!_ "

**20\. Leather**

Nanu liked the smell of leather. This powerful, musky, animal smell. He associated this smell with Giovanni and his delicate tortures. To the belt his favorite enemy had pressed against his trachea, to the sensations of his suffering body and the lack of oxygen. To Giovanni's breath on his face, and his gloved hand on his convulsing body, making him beg with his eyes for some air, before everything looses abruptly and the most delicious of the inhalation fills him whole with the sharp odor of new leather.


	3. Drabbles 21 - 30

**21\. Ice cube**

Giovanni liked a good spirits with a few ice cubes, sitting in a comfortable armchair and in good company. And if the company turns out to be unpleasant, sarcastic and a tad ornery, he could delicately pay him back of his own coin by skillfully taking between his fingers the slippery ice cubes at the bottom of his glass and make them slide into the neck and along the throat of the nuisance. He would then delight in the sight of the other bothered by so few coolness. And more he would glare at him with his angry red eyes, the more delicious his drink seemed to be. 

**22\. Pleasure**

The pleasure he could take in a good Pokémon fight had nothing comparable, and yet Giovanni was a man who knew how to treat himself all his desires: beautiful and expensive clothes, pleasures of the flesh and gourmet food... But in his opininon, nothing beats the pleasure of a real, arduous, dirty fight, where the trainer's brains and nerves are more important than the very strength of the Pokémon. That kind of fighting, where he risked his skin and was pushed into his last entrenchments by an adversary as wily as him, with the risk of losing everything... That was his real pleasure.

**23\. Embrace**

That night not a word will be spoken. No more than the last time. Words are dangerous, they hit the heart more surely than a bullet. But already, drawn like the opposite poles of a pair of magnets, their bodies huddled together, embraced, merged. Their arms, tightly wrapped around the other's body, formed a sort of armor against the outside world that persisted in separating them. Only hoarse breaths escaped their lips and, afraid some words come out in spite of them, they silenced themselves with a kiss. 

**24\. Analysis**

From now one, no detail escaped Giovanni's eyes. He had learned to interpret Nanu's body language during their hectic encounters : his way of analyzing the terrain, of positioning himself near innocuous objects that could possibly serve as weapons, his deceptively nonchalant way of standing and the precise choice of his words during their conversations... And he knew it was true the other way around : Nanu had understood everything about his mode of operation, his tactics and his gestures. Their little game was only more tricky, and that didn't displease him. Quite the contrary. 

**25\. Beliefs**

Even though he didn't seem so at first glance, Nanu was relatively well versed in religion, supernatural things, esotericism and relations with gods. Being chosen in person by a bull-headed deity to be his human representative had forced his hand quite a bit, though. And although Giovanni was aware of the existence of such powerful creatures, he preferred the power of science, which he believed as more easily manipulated. And if he often rolled his eyes when he heard Nanu talk about rituals and the like, he couldn't help bu found that aspect of the old cop terribly endearing. 

**26\. Nightmare**

He could only close his eyes and hope for sleep to come, though half-heartedly. Because with it, the nightmares would inevitably reappear : the visions of this beast devouring his young colleague, and him, alive, helpless, paralyzed, condemned forever to watch again and again, night after night, this bloody spectacle which haunted him. Nanu would inevitably wake up screaming, struggling, sweating, crying. And as always, a ball of gray hair, warm, purring and reassuring would snuggle up against him, ready to kick out the dark thoughts that were emerging on the drawn face of the ex-cop. 

**27\. Interest**

Giovanni's polite smile softened the disappointed pout of the girl who had hoped to seduce him. He was the center of attention at this reception organized by Madame his mother, and there were only nice matches here, but something else had caught his attention. One of his mother's new bodyguards. He did not have the impressive physique of any self-respecting minder but his gaze was more poisonous than an Arbok, and he felt in this unknown crimson eyed man a capacity to harm far more important than all the security guards gathered. 

**28\. Daydream**

Yes. He couldn't wait for this damn meeting to be over. He had other plans in mind, and these ones slowly clouded his mind. This daydream took him away from the conversation about cloning the fabulous Pokemon Mew, and brang him closer to the sight of the Interpol officer's slender, firm thighs and his tiny ass. That man to whom he had promised some sweet revenge. But what all those bickering scientists around the table would say if they knew that during their presentation, their boss was getting an hard on at the thought of a cop ? Giovanni couldn't help but smile at this thought. 

**29\. Age**

He was like a dense, heavy, powerful mass against him. He ran a hand over his face, over his temples, over his wrinkles, over his cheek. The older they got, the more Nanu found herself loving Giovanni's body even more. The traces of the years didn't repelled him, and Giovanni was not a man to let himself wither. The Kahuna secretly harbored a fear that his stunted and worn out body would put off his lover, but when Giovanni devoured him with his eyes and then his lips, his fears evaporated for a moment, for a night of passion. 

**30\. Presence**

Silence. The pale neon light faded and plunged the room into a false night. The rope against his skin was cruel and the position his jailers had made him take was uncomfortable. The silence was oppressive, suffocating and the pounding of his anguished heart seemed to fill the whole room. Suddenly a creak and footsteps were heard. The sound seemed familiar to him. Nanu thought he recognized the sound of his footsteps. He couldn't distinguish him yet, but it seemed to him that Giovanni's mere presence was calling him and making him thrill. 


	4. Drabbles 31 - 40

**31\. Control**

Giovanni liked this feeling of control. To have a voluntary awareness of each movement, of each thought, of each word. And to lock up everything that prevented him from reaching his goal: feelings, scruples or regrets. Anything the enemy could turn against him that would make him weak. He liked to be in full possession of his means. Of other people's resources too. Giovanni had a knack for controlling the masses and it pleased him to see all these henchmen obey him to the letter. And his prisoner could well give him glances, red with fury, he was already his. 

**32\. Winter**

The snow fell in heavy flakes on his shoulders. Even warmly dressed he shivered, but his pride refused to admit it out loud. Especially in front of Giovanni who led the way with a good step, not seeming to feel this frost which gave Nanu the impression that multiple small needles got into his nose and ears. He hated winter, that cold, white, blinding season that seemed to be mad at every one of his joints. At his home, this season didn't exist and he did not cease to thank his Gods for it, all along the way which led them towards Viridian City. 

**33\. Spring**

Viridian City was nicknamed the “City of Evergreen” or “The Eternally Green Paradise”. Nevertheless, the town had adorned itself with a thousand colors for spring, so much the vigorous trees which made her reputation were loaded with freshly multicolored bloomed flowers. From the window of his birthplace, on the edge of the Viridian Forest, Giovanni couldn't help but feel invigorated by the spring rush, causing many new ideas to germinate in his mind. If spring was the season of renewal, it would be for Team Rocket too. This time, no one will stop him from achieving his ends. 

**34\. Summer**

At the end of each summer, just before the equinox, a big party was organized on Ula'Ula Island to thank Tapu Bulu for the abundance of the harvests. As the Kahuna, Nanu was the center of attention couldn't shirk: the deity itself had chosen him to represent them and be the link between humans and the bull-headed god. His job to do complicated rituals, blessings, processions and offerings... All this profoundly bored him and, deep inside his mind, he hoped that Giovanni would come back like last year, unconsciously throw himself into the vines of the divinity. 

**35\. Autumn**

In the fall, the red leaves swirled in the wind before lying dead on the soggy ground. Giovanni and Nanu stopped for a moment to look at them and reality was blindingly obvious. They realized these leaves were like them. They were coming to the end of their existence, offering themselves one last flight, one last standstill before ending up on the ground, like a stain of blood on concrete, and left there to rot, with no one else to cry over them except the clouds. They were in the autumn of their lives and they were painfully aware of it. 

**36\. Storm**

The atmosphere was unbreathable, oppressive, hot and saturated with humidity. The thunder roared and his horizon was limited to a milk-white veil, drowned by the storm. The pontoons of Ula'Ula Meadow were slippery and the magnificent red flower beds for which the place was famous were drowned in every rainy season. Nanu walked under the tepid downpours, cursing himself for having not be able to leave before the torrential rain. Suddenly, a flash of lightning illuminated the place and it seemed to him, just for a second, he had seen floating among the scarlet petals the silhouette of a man dressed in black. 

**37\. Punishment**

Ever since he had tried to seize the powers of the god known as the Blinding One, Giovanni had been bitterly punished, forced by the latter to live in darkness henceforth.  
“ _I- I can’t see! Damn ! I can’t see anything !_ ”  
His gray eyes could desperately search in all directions, the light had been taken from him. He had been left there on the stone altar, groping his way to find his way, his mind broken by the blackness of his vision. On all fours, he carefully felt each pavement under his hands, apprehensive to be seen in this state of weakness, devastated by his handicap, fearing for his future. 

**38\. Abandonment**

How did they come to this ? When had everything changed ? When had they gone from enemies to... lovers? Why today, why now he felt a chasm open in his chest as he lay there, eyes wide and mouth parted, watching Nanu walk away ? He always left without looking back, and more than ever, Giovanni felt in himself all the violence of this departure, this abandonment. After losing Team Rocket, and lost all contact with his son in the process, Nanu was still the only thing that he could hold on to.  
" _You’re all that I have left..._ " he whispered in the silence of the night. 

**39\. Unnatural**

Acerola haven't come down in the last shower, she knew when something “fishy” was up. Like when Malie's librarian smiles and stammers in the presence of her uncle. When Plumeria, who is at least twice as young as him, always winks at him. When all the waitresses at Sushi High Roller giggle and give him staring looks every time he walks into their restaurant. The young girl was used to paranormal and unnatural things, but the _worst_ unnatural thing she noticed, is that women find her old uncle Nanu very attractive! 

**40\. Obsession**

Small. Old. Worn out. Skinny. All these descriptions of Nanu always made Giovanni smile, who knew how this denigrated body could respond to the least of his caresses, to each of his provocations. He knew how to blow hot and cold, sweetness and pain onto it. He knew how to make soft groans bloom on his pale lips, and death threats in his crimson eyes. The man in his hands was his obsession, tearing him apart and haunting him all those nights, when he tormented him with his absence, when he drove him crazy with his presence. 


	5. Drabbles 41-50 : Whumptober 2020 (days 1 to 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these drabbles are based on some of my existing Catloversshipping fics (published or not). Warning, since they are for Whumptober 2020, these drabbles deal with very heavy/violent themes.

**/! \these drabbles deal with very heavy/violent themes/!\**

**41\. Let's hang out sometimes** (waking up restrained)

He woke up with a dry mouth. His muscles were numb and his whole body felt heavy. Impossible to remember what preceded his sleep. But, when Nanu tried to scratch his cheek, reality suddenly woke him up. Two heavy metal bracelets were around his hands and were connected by a short chain to the same device which encircled his ankles. He had been ambushed, and Team Rocket intended to make him pay dearly for getting his nose in their business.

**42\. In the hands of the enemy** (collar)

Behind bars, the boss fulminated against him, his steel gray eyes silently glaring. Yet Nanu found Giovanni very handsome like this, his arms tied behind his back and a black leather collar around his neck. The man belonged to him now, whether he liked it or not, and this collar was there to mark the difference between the master and his new slave. Giovanni would quickly understand Nanu's status as Kahuna. Chosen by Tapu Bulu, on this island, he was the king.

**43\. My way or the highway** (forced to their knees)

“ _At my age, my knees don't bend easily._ "  
Giovanni stretched his lips into a thin smile. Nanu and his strong head, his big mouth and his legendary impertinence. Even in the hands of Team Rocket, this gruff tomcat allowed himself to show off. The boss stood up, so that he could look down at the intruder from his full height. Then, with a quick gesture, Giovanni grabbed Nanu by the hair, kicked him in the shin, and forcibly knelt the latter.  
" _Don't thank me for helping you, then._ "

**44\. Running out of time** (collapsed building)

Those who had not been able or wanted to flee the Guzzlords who had escaped from the ultra wormhole found themselves facing these monsters as large as houses. They had ripped open the buildings and stained the streets with blood. The rain tried to wash away the traces, but the images would remain there, etched in Nanu's weary eyes. He had tried to find shelter and survive among the rubble of collapsed buildings, but night and day, relentlessly, the monsters devoured, over and over again, everything in their path.

**45\. Where do you think you're going** (failed escape)

The old cop took the opportunity to run away in the corridors, without further ado, the adrenaline circulating in his veins momentarily numbing his pain. He had to get out, at all costs, he was running for his life. A bark soon caught up with him: this bastard stooge had thrown his Houndour after him. Those hellhounds trained to kill were the worst that could have happened to him, when he got caught, he would be torn to pieces. Nanu could hear the footsteps behind him, those of the Pokemon and their master, and he dared not turn around, gritting his teeth and anticipating the bite.

**46\. Please...** (no more)

Tense, his eyes closed as hard as he could as if to suppress reality, a word rose from the back of Giovanni's throat, jumping from his lips in spite of himself.  
“ _No_ ”, was this word that Giovanni's mouth didn't know how to hold back, couldn't hold back in the face of this affront to his dignity. Nanu froze, listenning carefully, fearing that his imagination had fooled him. Only silence answered him. He wanted to start over but as soon as he touched Giovanni's skin, Giovanni let himself fall forward, refusing any contact. The boss's arms were at an odd angle to his body, as if threatening to fall apart, and yet Giovanni would rather sacrifice his physical integrity in this way than endure again the gentle and treacherous caresses of his enemy.

**47\. I've got you** (support)

The mere mention that he was no longer alone, and that together they had the possibility of turning the tide seemed enough for Giovanni to suddenly pull his mind out of the nauseating fog in which he had withdrawn to regain a little luster. He and Nanu had done so much together in the previous decades, they had set each other horribly cruel and twisted traps, had survived the worst, and in the spotlight they had been able to hide their unwholesome relationship. So what could resist the combination of their vicious and revengeful minds?

**48\. Where did everybody go ?** (isolation)

Giovanni had left everything behind him the night his dignity had been shattered: his organization, his money, his hometown, his son. The burning affront that was this defeat had marked him with a hot iron, and he had sworn that he would never again be humiliated in this way. The higher one climbed, the more violent they fell. Some could judge his overreaction, dictated by misplaced pride. For him, it was just the mountain of his certainties that crumbled like a house of cards, carelessly kicked by a ten-year-old kid. Everything he had built was disastrously fragile and he himself was a idol with feet of clay.

**49\. For the greater good** (ritual sacrifice)

Giovanni shook his head and tried to step back. No, he refused to take part in this masquerade, this ritual. He wanted to take a third step back, but a vine wrapped around his ankle stopped him. Nanu just looked at him in silence, staring at him from his standing position, amplified by the imposing headgear he wore for the occasion.  
"Tapu Bulu doesn't like to be upset and believe me, you wouldn't want to see him angry. Submit to his will, it will only last a couple of minutes and it will all be over."

**50\. They look so pretty when they bleed** (blood loss)

The Nidoking hurled itself on him and no matter how hard he tried to hit it, Giovanni felt that it was all in vain. A strong kick of the paw slashed his chest deeply and sent him rolling abruptly in the dust. In a desperate attempt to protect himself, Giovanni instinctively curled up in a fetal position. Nidoking moved closer to the man, towering over him, inhaling the fresh blood that flowed profusely from the wound. Giovnni tried to push the beast's mouth back with the force of his arms, but it was stronger than him and he saw a row of sharp teeth coming perniciously close to his face.


	6. Drabbles 51-60 : Whumptober 2020 (days 11 to 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles inspired by the days 11 to 20 of Whumptember 2020. Expect heavy or violent themes.

**/! \these drabbles deal with very heavy/violent themes/!\**

** 51\. Psych 101 (defiance)  **

Giovanni looked like an animal right now. The posture, the breathing, the look. What should he do, fight or submit? Nanu's pride beckoned him to fight. His reason wanted him to be a doormat. His deceit, to take advantage of both situations. So Nanu got up with difficulty, gave Giovanni a dark look before walking towards him with a determined pace, then pushed him violently. Staggered, Giovanni stepped back, eyeing Nanu with a look of anger, mixed with surprise. How dare he rebel against him, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket?

** 52\. I think I've broken something (broken bones)  **

Despite the pain, the guy gave the older man a violent uppercut under the chin. Giovanni's teeth chattered brutally, nearly cutting off his tongue. But the boss hadn't released his grip and was clinging desperately to his opponent's ear, which was starting to tear. And the other to yell. Of rage. Of pain. An animal cry. And that scream was the only thing he could hear distinctly. Everything else around him no longer existed. Furiously, the guy threw himself on Giovanni and smashed his nose with a punch. Blood spurted out abundantly. Giovanni felt stunned, but he was still standing. However, a kick in the knee sent him to the ground like a vulgar rag doll.

** 53\. Beathe in breath out (delayed drowning)  **

Water quickly submerged the cop's nose and he knew that could be the end. His whole body was throwing itself forward, cheeks puffed, trying to keep some air inside. In vain, time passed, Nanu was completely covered by the waves. Bubbles escaped unwillingly from his nostrils and he struggled with the greatest difficulty not to inhale the salty water of the bay. Black sequins began to dance in his eyes. Everything was blurry, cold and deaf under the water.

** 54\. Is something burning ? (branding)  **

Playing with the hilt of his dagger, he finally decided to implement the humiliating little idea that ran through his head. Gently, with the tip of the blade, he traced his name in blood on Giovanni's chest, determined to mark the man as his personal toy. He wasn't so sure of the outcome, having done this blindly, but just the act itself gave him a delicious sense of satisfaction.

** 55\. Into the unknown (possession)  **

Giovanni was seized with a fearful apprehension before this being, who towered over him with the imposing horns that adorned his head, the body painted and dressed in a costume finely adorned with tribal motifs, and who looked at him with red and black eyes that seemed to pierce the night. Tapu Bulu, who had taken possession of Nanu's mind for a moment, displayed his powers by deploying a cordon of extremely dense vegetation around the central island of the Lake of the Moone and Sunne, leaving no escape to the visitor. Giovanni was trapped in front of his rival inhabited by a deity.

**56\. A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day (hallucinations)**

Giovanni stood in front of an invisible opponent, who haunted his insomnia. Imagining his old rival in the halo of reddish light of his alarm clock, in front of him, pretending to hit him, then guess a feint, he dodged that shadow, spun on his heel to kick his ghost-like opponent. Then he whirled around, as if Nanu was behind his back. What would his grunts say if they saw their almighty leader trying to fight against an invisible enemy, against a shadow that crept from furniture to furniture?

**57\. I did not see that coming (Blackmail)**

They had been seen. They hadn't been careful enough, not quiet enough, not quick enough. Nanu had received a letter mentioning his assistance to a wanted criminal during the PWT in Driftveil City. The missive ended with the mention of a kiss on the docks. Someone _knew_. Someone was knocking down years of precautions with those ink strokes on that piece of paper. And Nanu realized one thing: if he wanted to continue protecting Giovanni and their secret, he had to break the law and get his hands dirty.

**58\. Panic!at the Disco (panic attacks)**

They got his son. He too was in trouble, but what could be done to his son, because of him, devoured him with anguish. Giovanni had been chained there, reduced to helplessness and the fate that awaited Silver and himself was eating him away. His breathing had become fast and halting, his heart was pounding in his temples and his eyes, wide open, hadn't been able to fix on a point. His body had started to shake and the chains he wore clinked ominously. His ears were ringing and the people moving around him were blurry. Giovanni closed his eyes. Anguish had gotten the better of him.

**59\. Broken hearts (survivor's guilt)**

It should have been him. Not her. He was her superior, her officer, and he was alive while the poor lass was dead, devoured by the bottomless abyss that was Guzzlord's mouth. Interpol had recruited her because she came from another dimension and, without knowing it, she was used as bait for these monsters who emerged from the Ultra Wormholes. And he couldn't save her. Nanu still thought as today that he should have died in her place. And that thought would haunt him as long as her scream of fear and pain echoed in his head.

** 60\. Toto I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore (medieval)  **

Giovanni had found a way to exploit the space-time rifts that appeared from time to time in Alola's sky. They could take him to new worlds that he was ready to exploit and put under his yoke. But once, he had fallen into an alternate reality where technology had not evolved and, in this medieval world, he was led at spear point to Ula'Ula's Kahuna. In the eyes of this well-known person in his home universe, with regret he read towards him only boredom and cold indifference. 


	7. Drabbles 61-70 : Whumptober 2020 (days 21 to 30)

**21\. I don't feel so well (chronic pain)**

Giovanni had for a long time been affected by a gnawing disease that was eating him away. No remedy had been effective and sometimes, the pain of certain attacks could even make him pass out. He felt himself weakening little by little. Certainly, his subordinates saw him lose weight, but apart from the most loyal and close of his admins, no one suspected the seriousness of the evil plaguing the boss of Team Rocket, which probably only Celebi could cure. 

**22\. Do these tacos feel funny to you ? (drugged)**

A well-placed rental, dark alleys, an anesthetic dart gun taken over after bribing a Pokémon Ranger, a need to go from Giovanni who left his escort for a minute, and Nanu knew it was the moment. A dose of drugs later, it was a lethargic Giovanni who got unceremoniously out in the cop's hideout, right under his henchmen's noses, astonished at the sudden volatilization of their boss. Giovanni stooped very low if he entrusted his personal protection to rookies or dimwits...

**23\. What's a whumpee gotta do to have some sleep around there (exhaustion)**

He had run for hours through the woods, a pack of Houndour on his tail. The difficult terrain combined with age and fatigue had caught up with him. His legs had grown heavy and numb, he had felt so worn out, and even the fear of being torn to pieces by the hounds hadn't kept Nanu's old carcass from collapsing from exhaustion. What was his surprise to wake up safe and sound, in the depths of Viridian Gym, his head on the knees of an amused Giovanni and observed by Persian annoyed to have lost his place. 

**24\. You're not making any sense (blindfolded, sensory deprivation)**

He couldn't see anything, his breathing was getting difficult and he was unable to move. How long had he been like this? This very notion was getting blurry, waiting for something to happen. Either way, he was doomed. Condemned to wait, tied to a chair, a bag over his head. No matter how much he strained his ears, he could only hear a distant, shapeless hubbub. Pins and needles roamed his fingers and toes, his neck was stiffening and he was starting to wonder if he hadn't been forgotten.

**25\. I think I'll just collapse right there, thanks (ringing ears)**

Nanu had told him not to come in, though. He said him it was not a pretty sight. Giovanni had ignored the advice, he had to go see with his own eyes. After all it was he who had commissioned this act, so he had to assume it fully. And once he was in front of his mother's purplish-faced corpse that seemed to be looking at him from the afterlife with accusing eyes, Giovanni's ears began to ring violently. He felt his head spin and tottered.

**26\. If you thought the head trauma was bad (concussion)**

A stone had got the better of Giovanni. Taking advantage of a moment of inattention from a crouching Giovanni, the hidden cop had picked up a large pebble and promptly knocked down his target with it. Wanting to make sure that the latter remains unconscious, he had repeated his gesture once again, silencing the movements and mushy grunts of the Team Rocket boss. Giovanni laid there, breathing weakly, his head sticky with blood, and the metallic smell of hemoglobin seemed to be heightened by the damp earthy smell of the place.

**27\. Ok, who had natural disasters in their 2020 bingo card ? (extreme weather)**

The storm was rumbling and the torrential rain fell on them. As if the heavens were loosening after all the tension accumulated by the wormholes opening in the sky. But he and Looker had been able to send the Beasts back to where they came from. And, fleeing under the stormy downpours which engulfed Poni plains with water and mud and violently shook the trees, the two men reached the beach, hoping to reach Seafolk Village. It was there that they saw her, lying unconscious on the sand, her purple hair as the only touch of color in this gray storm. 

**28\. Such wow. Many normal. Very oops. (accidents)**

There are days when the gods seem to resent you just for being alive. After a night of excruciating nightmares over his past, Nanu stood up. His throat was dry and his mouth felt like sandpaper. Dragging himself out of bed with difficulty, he slammed his little toe hard on the doorway, and yelled a curse. Staggering in pain, he crushed the tail of one of the countless Meowths that squatted his house and the Pokemon lacerated Nanu's calf with its sharp claws. To top it off, the feline's attack knocked him against the hallway mirror, which detached itself from the wall and fell into a loud crash of broken glass. A long day, in sight. 

**29\. I think I need a doctor (reluctant bedrest)**

His stomach wound was only freshly closed and still fragile. Still, he didn't feel ease here. Giovanni's calls, Team Rocket's little R-pins on some nurses' gowns... All that didn't fill him with confidence. Nanu decided to keep track of the comings and goings of the caregivers, planning his way out as carefully as possible, in a relatively short period of time. He knew he was being closely watched, but still enjoyed a certain calm given the deep wound that adorned his stomach: doubtless, the hospital staff didn't consider him in a condition to escape. Big mistake. 

**30\. Now where did that come from ? (wound reveal)**

Nanu knew Giovanni's body by heart. He knew all the scars there, all the pains that crippled him. A good number of them were his doing, by the way. But this time, what he saw left him speechless. The scars from the burns Giovanni had suffered, when his airship crashed while trying to save his son, were still red and oozing. Nanu had heard of the matter, but he never imagined the extent of the burns Giovanni was enduring. 


	8. Drabbles 71-80

**71.** **Identity**  
  
He has no idea who he will be this time around, what accent, what story, what identity he will take for this mission. He will adapt, as always. By dint of passing from one identity to another, he was sure he would end up forgetting himself along the way. So he takes the few pages that his superior hands him and quickly reads the terms of his mission. Another infiltration within Team Rocket. He'd think that Interpol liked to send it there. Nanu nodded in agreement and prepared himself to meet Giovanni. Once again.

**72\. Instinct**  


Giovanni gets up. Imposing. He looks daggers at him, furious to having been cheated, frustrated at not having achieved his ends. Threatening, like a predator, he quickly swoops down on his prey, his bestial instinct augmented by desire, his reflexes sharpened by envy. Suddenly, Nanu finds himself pressed against the wall, lifted by an unusual force, nose to nose with steel eyes and a voracious mouth, his pelvis plowed by the friction of Giovanni's against him.

**73\. Torture**

Muscles tense, contracted under the rope, he felt his heart thudding violently in his chest. He knew his desperate position, he knew into whose hands he had fallen. And even knowing that he would probably inflict a thousand tortures on him in the moments that was about to follow, he couldn't help but be impatient to see what the other had concocted for him this time. He was not afraid of the pain when he knew that everything was going to be orchestrated by this vicious minded man that had taken possession of his body so many times, during all these years. And next time, it would be his turn to give him the change, his turn to find out what torment to inflict on him. It was their tacit contract.

**74. Baby**

Nanu's opinion on babies is as firmly held as his knowledge of the subject was limited: to him these are just noisy and slobbering little things, good only to cry, sleep and produce horrible odors in their diapers. . But when little Acerola smiled at him and extended her tiny hands towards him, it all didn't matter. Anyone who would lash out at this little being with these big purple eyes would pay for it with his life, he swore to himself.

** 75\. Sound **

Giovanni bit his lip. Strongly. Almost to blood. He shouldn't let out a sound, he shouldn't leave this victory to Nanu, no matter how small and derisory it was. But despite the pain he inflicted on himself to keep his lips closed, the sound ignored his closed mouth, and from the back of his throat, a long moan rose, impossible to hold back. Nanu sneered.  
" _I didn't think I would have to say that someday, but your moans are the prettiest sound I've ever heard._ " 

** 76\. Love **

It was the thing that inside, both of them wondered, without daring to ask the question.  
_Is there a part inside yourself where you love me ?_  
But for these two men, the very notion of love seemed taboo, dangerous, even frightening. To say a word about this feeling of attraction, interest, affection and even cruel tenderness that bound them, seemed beyond their strength. So they stayed there, always asking themselves the same question, without it ever crossing their lips.

** 77\. Choice **

Giovanni turned to Nanu.  
" _I had just lost everything._ _ My organization, my status and even my freedom since I had your colleagues on my tail. Silver didn't understand it, and I was running out of time. __I had the choice between my hope of piece myself back together, of eventually rebuilding Team Rocket and my kid, the only family I had... The choice should have been simple..._ "  
He gave the old cop a bitter smile.  
" _It wasn't._ "

** 78\. Smoke **

Acrid smoke filled Nanu’s lungs as he drew in a deep breath, filter of a cigarette perched between his lips. He had sworn off smoking too many times to count, but tonight was another one of those nights where the nightmares of her being eaten alive by that beast prevented him to ge any rest. At the very least, the hit of nicotine soothed his nerves for the moment. The smoke rose towards the ceiling as his lips parted. It would never be enough to erase those memories.

** 79\. Understanding **

Looker despaired. " _I've been on it for a whole week and still haven't found anything!_ " He pointed angrily a stack of files to Nanu. The identity of the amnesic young woman they had found in Poni was impossible to trace. She didn't came from this world. Nanu handed a cup of coffee to his subordinate who had monstrous dark circles under his eyes. The older cop immediately understood what the young woman was, and prayed that Interpol would not make her a bait for Ultra Beast, like the previous one.

** 80\. Inclination **

To be honest, he might even like that a bit and that's what bothers him. Giovanni feels like a ladies' man, he pays for the prettiest escort girls in Kanto, and his mother has no complaints about that. But then why does he feel so turned on by the arrival of this red-eyed guy, this new admin? Why does he take so much pleasure in fighting him, insulting him and letting him retort one of his barbs that he reacts to, but waits with a kind of impatience? And why Arceus, is he already having a hard on even though that asshole isn't even here!


	9. Drabbles 81-90

** 81\. Phone **

Nanu stretched painfully. It was still dark but he couldn't fall asleep again, so he might as well get up, he thought. Searching in his closet for a clean t-shirt to put on, the old cop wondered what kind of hassle was going to fall on him today. The phone rings, answering his question. With an annoyed sigh, although tempted to ignore the thing, he went to pick up. It was _him_. And his deep, almost purring voice through the receiver. He listened to him, without any interription, for almost a minute before saying: "It's kinda pleasant that the first thing I hear today is the sound of your voice." And hang up on him.

** 82\. Smile **

  
The cop was theoretically on the "good" side, but behind these red eyes was truly hidden a little demon ready to piss the world off. And while he was face to face with the terrible boss of Team Rocket to question him, the latter couldn't manage to reel off two sentences correctly. Indeed, Nanu was a few inches from his face, with a tender and sad smile on his lips, and those lips were so close to his own... 

"Stop smiling at me like that, damn it ! It's not possible... I can't express myself properly when you look at me with that look...!"

** 83\. Similarity **

  
They were so similar. They had the same way of thinking, of seeing things with a pinch of cynicism and realism. They both liked to think outside the box, and that had made their professional success. Each on their own side. Because despite their similarities, Nanu and Giovanni had chosen different paths. At least, the paths had chosen them, one to be one of the brains of the international police, and the other a godfather of the most influential of the global underworld. And from their status so different, but from their mentality so close, had arisen a fascination, an attraction, and an absolute and reciprocal trust.

** 84\. Hitman **

  
Giovanni was furious and as soon as Nanu entered his field of vision he rushed at him to grab him by the collar and shake him violently.  
“Why did you hire a hitman to kill me !? Can't you take care of the job yourself ? "  
The old cop enjoyed seeing so much anger in Giovanni's grey eyes. Without losing his smile despite the threat to have his face rearranged by his asshole of lover, he justified himself :  
"Interpol starting to get suspicious if it's still me sticking around and failing to kill you. There, they will now consider that I am lucky to come back alive. And then, consider it like a bit of spice in our relationship..."

** 85\. Coffee **

  
Nanu liked the smell of coffee. Less its taste. He absolutely had to thin it with milk to be able to appreciate it. He preferred tea. Question of taste, habits, no doubt. But the smell of the freshly brewed coffee he found in the morning, at the Pokémon Center Café on Route 16, always gave him a certain something. The strong, full-bodied smell of coffee reminded him of Giovanni. His black suits. The aura of raw power that emanated from him. The warmth of his body. And the bitter aftertaste of their embraces.

** 86\. Flirting **

  
Another scuffle. Another fight, first using their Pokemon before coming directly to the hands, man to man. Young Giovanni would get passionnate quickly and Nanu liked to add fuel to the fire. And when the strongest tackled him violently to the ground, Nanu had this little killer sentence: "Wouldn't you be hitting on me by any chance, actualy ? It works pretty well, ya know. This quite turns me on." The retort unsettled the young man so much, t hat the undercover agent had time to sneak in and wriggle out before all the implications of this exchange rose to Giovanni's brain and made  a nice blush on his face.

** 87\. Murder **

  
“I am one of the few people in the world who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence behind. "  
Giovanni knew it was damn right. If Nanu wasn't a cop, he would be a magnificent murderer. That's why he was so good in his job. Giovanni imagined, just for a minute, the gloved bony hands of Nanu around his neck. This mental image made him grin.  
“That's kind of hot. Please do. I wouldn't want to die by other hands than yours. "

** 88\. Kiss **

  
Their interviews were full of passion, scathing and burning, and it was only very rarely that they indulged in gestures of tenderness. It was opening a door to their feelings, their vulnerability, and  for years, t hese two men had built themselves an iron armor that they were afraid to see cracked in contact with their emotions. They rarely kissed, and each kiss felt hesitant, almost awkward, as if it was their very first, as if this contact was more intimate than the others and was the gateway to their hearts.

** 89\. Jealousy **   


Jealousy is a bitch, creeping up under your skin, forcing your vision to turn red, forcing your mind to drown into anger and sadness. It's hard enough to not be able to confront, clarify and accept your own feelings. It was more painful to see the object of all this emotion twisting your heart, going out with other men and women, all more beautiful than you. To watch him kiss them full on the lips, to have to watch him get laid with them, because it's your job as a spy and because he has become your obsession.

** 90\. Solitude **

  
Sitting in front of the hearth, his eyes plunged into the flames which danced there, he let himself be soothed by the crackling of the burning logs and by the gentle heat which licked his face. For a moment, he allowed himself to dream that he had near him the people who were dear to him. He dreamed that his son had forgiven him and came back to live with him. He dreamed that he had dared to confess his feelings to Nanu, and the two were spending their old days together, by the fireside... 

But Giovanni was alone. And despite the fire, loneliness froze his bones.


End file.
